Obsession
by BiteMeTechie
Summary: When Rodney gets in over his head with a female, he really gets in over his head.


A/N: This story used to be a part of Snarktastic, which was a series of one-shots. I am posting this on its own for two reasons. One, while it was originally intended to be a drabble, it ballooned into something so large it can stand on its own; and two, posting it separately will make it easier for someone on the look out for certain characters or genres to find it. Snarktastic was originally written during the lull between seasons two and three; therefore all the stories are set somewhere in there.

Word Count: 919 (I think that's quite a bit more than a drabble...)

Prompt: Serina Kat suggested Rodney/Atlantis

**-**

Rodney McKay sat down in the Ancient lab that had been discovered a few weeks earlier. Atlantis was sentient, as originally suspected, and this lab on the far side of the city was a holographic imaging chamber, where one could communicate with her directly. She had proven to be an invaluable source of information, and she made it easier to control the city, but there was something else about her that had to be addressed...

He had been dreading this conversation, positively _hating_ the idea of it, but it had to be done. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Rodney hit the bright green crystal on the control panel which would call her to him.

A bright shimmer of light slowly took on a blobby form across from him, which would be Atlantis in mere minutes.

Rodney cleared his throat lightly and waited for the holographic projection that represented his adopted home city to come into focus.

The holographic image, a beautiful blonde woman draped in varying shades of blue silk, became clearer and sharper as Rodney watched. She smiled at him luminously, "Hello, Rodney. What brings you to me this fine summer's day?"

"Lantis, we have to talk."

"Oh good, I do so love to hear you talk. What will you tell me today, Rodney? Science? Physics? Math?"

"Not that kind of talk, today, Atlantis. We need to speak about something else."

She tipped her head at him, perfect blonde ringlets falling down around her almost bare shoulders, "What, Rodney?"

Rodney sighed, "It's about your behavior lately."

She narrowed her azure eyes at him, "I haven't done anything, Rodney."

"Yes, you have." Rodney looked at her, hands folded in his lap like a disappointed parent, "There have been a rash of malfunctions around the city."

"Things malfunction all the time, Rodney." She smiled again, "I can't control everything that happens."

"But you _have_ been. These malfunctions only occur when certain crew members are around. Certain _female_ crew members."

"What kind of malfunctions, Rodney? Maybe something is going on that I'm not able to feel."

"Well...the climate controls have been off, for a start. Miko almost died of an asthma attack last week when her room got so cold she couldn't breathe."

"I recall no such event," Atlantis replied, looking troubled, "What else?"

"Lieutenant Cadman is in the infirmary after suffering third degree burns in her shower," Rodney said.

"That's horrible!" Atlantis exclaimed.

"_And_ Teyla found herself trapped in a closet for close to three hours last night," the physicist pointed out, "Those are only a handful of the incidents...they're getting more and more frequent all of them happening after I've had contact with them."

"Oh Rodney, you mustn't blame yourself," Atlantis moved towards him, intent on comforting him, but he sprang from his seat and backed away from her.

Atlantis was puzzled, "Rodney, what's the matter?"

Rodney kept his distance, "I think you're confused about the nature of our relationship, Atlantis. That's what we have to talk about."

"Our relationship?" Atlantis looked at him.

"Yes...'Lantis, I know you've been keeping an eye on me."

"Someone has to look out for you, Rodney," Atlantis replied.

"That's my team's job," he answered curtly.

"And as many time as they've let you end up in the infirmary, I think they're doing a _terrible_ job." Atlantis frowned, "Especially Teyla."

"It isn't up to you to decide."

"But Rodney...I love you. I _have_ to protect you."

Of all the things McKay was expecting to hear, that wasn't one of them. He was stunned into silence.

"And you love me. You've loved me since you first stepped out of the Stargate and set eyes on me." She stepped closer to him again and he found himself instinctively backing away.

Something wasn't right about this.

"Don't you see, Rodney? You found me...you heal me when I'm hurt...I can't help it but be protective of you." Her eyes hardened, "We belong to each other, Rodney...meant to be...brought together by destiny."

Rodney, with his eyes widened like saucers, looked at her in horror.

She was obsessed with him.

"We're two different people from very different worlds who are kindred spirits. Surely even you can see that."

"You're not a person, you can't love," Rodney said suddenly, instantly regretting he'd said it when her eyes flashed a deeper blue.

"I can love...and I _do_," she said with an edge to her tone that McKay didn't like, "Why do you think I've been protecting you from all those _others_?"

"You're doing it on purpose?" McKay squeaked, backing into a wall.

"I can't help it, Rodney," she said, taking a stride towards him, "They touched you when you're _clearly_ mine. I had to make sure they knew that was unacceptable."

"You can't do that!" Rodney snapped, suddenly feeling very sure of himself, "You're not a person, Atlantis, you're a _city_. A sentient city, sure, but you'll never be _human_. We'll **never** be together."

The doors to the lab slammed shut abruptly, and he snapped around to look at them.

"You don't understand, do you?" She tilted her head at him with an eerie smile.

Rodney McKay, who had entered the laboratory feeling slightly apprehensive about confronting Atlantis, was now in a full blown panic.

The temperature was starting to rise in the small room to a stifling degree and Rodney was gasping for breath.

"I'm not going to be _ignored,_ Rodney." The hologram stepped towards him and he was left without anywhere to run, "If _I_ can't have you, _nobody_ can."

-

A/N: Originally, this was just going to be a quick conversation...

It evolved on me against my will.

I hate when that happens.

I probably should have done a kinder, gentler Rodney/Atlantis tale, but this is what popped into my head first thing. Hum.


End file.
